Suitable Girl
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Pernah dengar opposites attract 'kan? Aku hebat, dia payah. Kami pasangan yang saling melengkapi 'kan?" Damn you to HELL!


**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Suitable Girl-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke pacaran dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Konoha heboh. Cewek-cewek shock. Rumah sakit kedatangan banyak pasien gawat darurat dengan alasan yang sama, jantung berhenti mendadak. Majalah-majalah dan surat kabar dipenuhi berita satu topik dengan ulasan menggunung. Desa dilanda kepanikan besar.

Kok bisa?

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan serupa yang muncul dan tak terungkap kebenarannya. Tidak hanya warga desa, bahkan penghuni desa lain juga ikut membahasnya. Topik ini masuk dalam gosip ter-HOT peringkat pertama selama dua minggu lebih.

Karena tidak ada pernyataan langsung dari yang bersangkutan, maka muncullah prasangka-prasangka dan dugaan negatif dari sekelompok orang-orang dengan imajinasi tinggi.

''Jangan-jangan Hinata pake susuk.''

''Serius? Bukannya pake pelet, ya? Kan cuma berlaku buat Sasuke.''

''Jangan-jangan Sasuke dijebak. Dia diancam Hinata dengan embel-embel menyebarkan aib atau apalah.''

''Atau mungkin mereka udah pernah melakukannya. Siapa tau polos-polos begitu, sebenarnya teknik si Hyuuga hebat banget. Kita 'kan nggak bisa menilai orang dari sampulnya.''

Omongan nggak jelas yang bisa menyakitkan hati dan mental yang bersangkutan. Padahal belum tentu benar. Tapi mereka nggak bisa disalahin. Seandainya Sasuke memberikan kejelasan tentang hal ini, nggak bakal ada gosip aneh merajalela.

Mungkin.

Sekarang, ayo kita telusuri, apa yang bagus dari seorang Hyuuga Hinata sampai bisa memikat Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya anti banget sama perempuan.

Hinata itu penjelmaan dari kata sempurna. Kecantikan tiada tara dan keluguan bagai malaikat. Bak seorang dewi kahyangan yang turun dari langit dengan mengemban misi luar biasa untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Baik hati, perhatian, keibuan dan penyayang. Kira-kira itulah yang ingin dipercaya orang-orang tentang Hinata untuk membelanya. Perempuan yang sepadan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Gosip beredar bilang, Uchiha Sasuke suka rambut panjang. Kabar ini cukup dipercaya karena sudah bertahan sampai bertahun-tahun. Masih inget persaingan nggak penting antara Ino dan Sakura yang selalu ribut dalam memanjangkan rambut 'kan? Terutama saat ujian Chuunin pertama mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mereka adalah contoh korban gosip yang tepat.

Sekarang kita lihat Hinata. Rambutnya panjang, halus dan terawat. Cocok sekali untuk jadi model iklan shampoo. Adakah manusia di dunia ini yang bisa mengalahkan keindahan rambutnya?

Oh, ada, ada!

Lagi-lagi kembali kepada pasangan sahabat terkenal di Konoha, Sakura dari keluarga Haruno dan Ino dari keluarga Yamanaka yang punya toko bunga. Sesuai yang sudah dijelaskan tadi, karena menjadi korban gosip, mereka berusaha merawat dan memanjangkan rambut seindah mungkin. Alhasil, rambut mereka sekarang jadi sehalus sutra. Bahkan debu yang terbang pun tak bisa hinggap saat terbang ke rambutnya.

Bedanya, punya Hinata warnanya biru tua dan rambut Ino pirang pucat, sedangkan rambut Sakura warna pink dan sekarang sudah dipotong pendek. Itu saja.

Tunggu, tunggu. Kita belum tahu kualitas rambut Tenten. Meski selalu dicepol dua, siapa tahu saat rambutnya digerai, ternyata rambutnya sangat indah. Lalu masih banyak gadis lainnya yang punya rambut panjang nan indah.

Hana dari klan Inuzuka, kakaknya Kiba. Kurenai-sensei, meski rambutnya bergelombang tapi sangat indah dan menawan, menampilkan sosok seorang wanita dewasa. Sayangnya, dia sudah punya anak dari Asuma-sensei dan nggak mungkin mau sama Sasuke. Ada lagi Yugao, salah satu anggota ANBU dengan rambut panjang berwarna ungu yang sangat lurus.

Namun, pemenang rambut terindah se-Konoha ternyata adalah Hyuuga Neji. Meskipun laki-laki, tapi kualitas rambutnya jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan perempuan sedesa. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Jadi, rambut Hinata bukan yang terindah dong?

Hmm, kalau begitu, punya rambut indah tidak bisa jadi alasan. Lagipula, belum tentu Sasuke benar-benar suka dengan rambut panjang. Coba lihat lagi apa yang dimiliki Hinata.

Mata besar yang berkilauan.

Itu dia! Pasti karena matanya!

Coba lihat mata berwarna putih jernih yang menandakan kepolosan itu. Ditambah dengan sepuhan warna ungu ketika tertimpa cahaya, membuatnya tampak seperti warna lavender. Belum lagi fungsi matanya yang sangat berguna itu, bisa melihat jarak jauh dan menembus benda-benda. Kalau memiliki mata itu, pria mana pun pasti akan jatuh hati padanya.

Tapi, bukankah seluruh keluarga Hyuuga punya mata seperti itu? Dan kalo nggak salah, jarak pandang mata Neji jauh lebih bagus dari Hinata. Loh, bukankah Hanabi punya mata yang jauh lebih besar dari Hinata? Dan kalau nggak salah lagi, Hanabi jauh lebih hebat dari Hinata, karena itu dia jadi anak kesayangan ayahnya.

Berarti mata juga bukan alasan Sasuke untuk terpikat pada Hinata.

Ukuran dada! Yeah! Itu dia!

Simbol kewanitaan yang merupakan kebanggaan seorang wanita itu. Pasti karena itu. Ukuran bombastis yang mengalahkan seluruh wanita di desa. Kalau yang ini, Neji dan Hanabi tidak mungkin menandinginya.

Loh, tapi bukankah pemilik dada terbesar di Konoha (bahkan di seluruh negara) itu sang Hokage, Tsunade? Nggak perlu pembuktian segala, cukup diliat, semua tahu kalau dadanya itu yang paling dahsyat di antara wanita segala umur. Curang! Padahal 'kan umurnya udah lebih dari lima puluh. Harusnya ukuran dan bentuknya bukan kayak begitu lagi! Bikin ngiri aja.

Coret soal dada. Membanding-bandingkan masalah itu termasuk pelecehan.

Ooooh! Pasti body-nya yang hot itu 'kan?

Siapa yang nyebar-nyebarin isu mengenai ukuran tubuh Hinata? Itu juga termasuk pelecehan seksual, tau. Ada yang pernah ngukur badannya? Lalu bagaimana cara mengira-ngira ukuran tubuhnya kalau selalu ditutupi jaket begitu? Nggak ada yang tau ukurannya 'kan?

Lagipula, kalau dilihat dari datanya yang katanya tingginya 160 cm dan beratnya yang cuma 45 kg, pastinya tuh anak ceking banget 'kan? Gimana ceritanya bisa punya badan yang seksi, montok, berisi?

Tidak, tidak. Kecantikan perempuan itu bukan dilihat dari tampilan fisiknya saja. Pasti ada alasan tertentu. Kalian pasti tahu yang namanya _inner beauty _'kan? Kecantikan dari dalam, dengan kata lain, cewek harus dilihat dari sifat dan perilakunya.

Sifatnya yang baik hati, selalu bisa berpikir dengan positif dan percaya bahwa semua orang di dunia ini adalah orang baik dengan segenap hatinya. Pasti Sasuke terpesona dengan sisi baiknya itu. Contohnya ketika ada seorang anak yang bilang kalau dia dibuang ibunya dan kelaparan. Hinata dengan rasa keibuan dan ibanya mengajak anak itu makan sampai kenyang. Kemudian ibu anak itu datang sambil marah-marah dan menyeret anak itu pulang sambil menjewernya. Ternyata anak itu sedang dihukum oleh ibunya. Hinata memang orang yang baik.

Loh, bukankah itu sama saja dia bego dan gampang dikibulin?

Tunggu! Sasuke itu 'kan hebat. Namanya sangat terkenal di dunia ninja dengan kehebatan yang bisa menyaingi level Kage. Sudah pasti pasangan pendampingnya haruslah _kunoichi_ hebat yang tiada bandingnya. Dengan insting ninja yang luar biasa dan ketajaman otak yang bisa berpikir cepat. Itulah pasangan yang sesuai untuk Sasuke.

Apa perlu diingatkan kalau Hinata itu dicap 'kurang' oleh ayahnya? Namun dengan semangat juang yang tinggi, Hinata berusaha setiap harinya untuk latihan dan latihan terus menerus agar bisa menjadi _kunoichi_ dan pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang terbaik. Tapi Hinata yang sekarang masih _jauh_ dari kata terbaik.

Belum lagi kebiasaannya yang sering bengong dan suka meleng kalo jalan. Apalagi suka nangis diem-diem dengan alasan yang nggak jelas. Bukankah itu artinya cengeng? Penampilannya yang sederhana juga bisa disebut culun dan nggak ngikutin tren.

Intinya, apa potensi Hinata yang bikin Sasuke tertarik?

''Kamu sudah tahu apa alasannya?''

''Tidak ada informasi yang pasti. Semuanya tidak jelas dan penuh misteri.''

Semua gadis di Konoha yang termasuk penggemar Sasuke dari kecil, tidak hanya Sakura dan Ino, depresi berat ketika mengetahui kalau Sasuke ternyata memilih cewek yang nggak punya kelebihan menonjol dibandingkan cewek-cewek lainnya.

Mereka nggak terima! Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan berbagai cara, mulai dari yang bersih sampai yang kotor (pake masker lumpur), tapi Sasuke nggak pernah melirik mereka sekalipun. Lalu, tiba-tiba aja si Hinata ini muncul dan menyerobot jadi pacar Sasuke?

Nggak sudi! Nggak rela! Nggak ikhlas!

Mereka nggak akan pernah merestui hal itu!

Kalau pun memang harus kalah, mereka mau kalah dengan terhormat. Setidaknya pacar Sasuke harus punya sesuatu yang lebih unggul dibandingkan orang lain. Pinter kek, cakep kek, seksi kek, Miss Konoha kek, IQ 200 kek, Hokage kek. Bukannya serba rata-rata kayak Hinata!

Masa sih Sasuke punya pikiran kayak:

''Pernah dengar _opposites attract_ 'kan? Aku hebat, dia payah. Kami pasangan yang saling melengkapi 'kan?''

Persetan sama opposites attract!

Mereka nggak setuju banget sama istilah ngawur kayak begituan!

Yang cakep sama yang jelek. Yang kaya sama yang miskin. Yang baik sama yang bandel. Yang pinter sama yang bego. Malaikat sama iblis, jadi deh fallen angel.

Aaahhh! Nggak adil! Kasian yang cakep, yang kaya, yang baik sama yang pinter dong! Yang namanya pasangan tuh harus seimbang! Sama-sama pinter, sama-sama kaya, dll. Udah nggak zaman sama kisah cinta ala Cinderella! Gimana sama kita-kita yang udah berusaha menyeimbangi sang pujaan hati, nih?

Suatu hari, karena sudah sangat penasaran dan nggak tahan lagi, cewek-cewek ini memutuskan untuk mengirim agen rahasia mereka untuk bertanya pada Sasuke mengenai hal tersebut. Disebut rahasia karena orangnya sendiri juga nggak tahu kalau dia agen mereka. Ia hanya beranggapan sedang dimintai tolong. Nama agen itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

''Sasuke, kamu pacaran dengan Hinata?''

''Iya.''

Jeda sebentar sebelum lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya. Beri Naruto waktu untuk terkaget-kaget. Pas dikasih tahu hal ini, dia pikir cuma bercanda. Ternyata beneran.

''Kok bisa?''

''Apanya?''

''Kok Hinata mau sama kamu?''

Naruto menerima pelototan Sasuke dan pelototan yang lebih menusuk dari cewek-cewek yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Pertanyaannya salah, tahu!

''Eh, errrmmm, maksudku...'' Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. ''Kenapa kamu pacaran dengan Hinata? Apanya dia yang membuatmu tertarik?'' ujar Naruto. Dia mengatakan apa yang sudah diajarkan oleh Sakura tadi.

Sasuke hanya balik bertanya, ''Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?''

Ditanya balik, Naruto terkejut. Dia nggak diajarin ngejawab pertanyaan ini tadi. ''Eh... Yaaaahhh... Kamu 'kan kuat,'' _meski aku jauh lebih hebat darimu,_ ''Kamu juga keren,'' _tapi aku juga nggak kalah keren_, ''Lalu banyak cewek yang naksir kamu.'' _Oke deh, kalo yang ini nggak tau, tapi siapa tahu aku punya penggemar rahasia. _''Kenapa pilih Hinata?''

_'Bagus, Naruto!'_

Naruto berhasil menyuarakan isi hati cewek-cewek disana.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan terlihat berpikir. Mungkinkah dia menimbang-nimbang kata-kata Naruto dan mulai berpikir bahwa Hinata tidak sepadan dengannya? Atau dia memikirkan seribu macam alasan dia menyukai Hinata?

''Dia punya sesuatu yang lebih dari orang lain.''

Iiiikh! Nyebelin banget sih!

Yang mau kita-kita tahu tuh apa kelebihannya itu! Apa keunggulan seorang Hyuuga Hinata dibandingkan yang lain! APA! Kerumunan cewek di belakang itu sampe nggak tidur berhari-hari cuma buat mikirin itu, tahu!

Nggak nyangka ternyata Sasuke itu orang yang suka bertele-tele.

''Lalu, apa kelebihan Hinata?''

Sasuke terdiam dan seperti memandang tempat yang jauh.

''Aku...''

Cewek-cewek mulai siap-siap. Menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga dan memasang telinga baik-baik.

''...suka...''

Degup degup. Suara jantung mereka jadi sangat berisik. Maka mereka memusatkan penglihatan mereka ke mulut Sasuke, berusaha membaca gerakan bibirnya.

Ayo cepat, Sasuke. Jangan lama-lama!

''Aku suka bodohnya.''

_Gubrak!_

Pasukan cewek di belakang roboh dalam seketika. Naruto menyipitkan sebelah matanya, keheranan dengan jawaban Sasuke. Apalagi Sasuke menyatakannya dengan mantap. Seperti tidak ada kesalahan dalam pengucapannya.

''Bodohnya?''

''Iya. Memang ada hal lainnya? Yaaah, meskipun masih kalah kalau dibandingkan denganmu, sih.''

Dalam otak Naruto, ia mulai mencari-cari lembaran-lembaran dan dokumen pengetahuannya. Setahunya bodoh itu bukan suatu kelebihan deh.

''Bodohnya?'' Naruto bertanya lagi, mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

''Iya.''

''Maaf, sepertinya pengertianmu dengan pengertianku sedikit berbeda,'' ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. ''Bisa kau deskripsikan lebih rinci?''

Sasuke menghela napas lalu tersenyum. ''Culunnya, keras kepalanya, tindakan konyolnya, sifatnya yang penakut. Belum lagi gampang panik, gampang ditipu dan dijahili. Mudah terbawa suasana, bisa merah sendiri, reaksinya yang lamban, pemalu, polos dan lugu. Dia juga gampang berubah-ubah, sebentar tertawa, sebentar ngambek, sebentar sedih, sebentar marah. Nggak punya pengalaman pacaran dan payah.'' Naruto mulai merasa kayaknya ada yang salah. Di depan dia sekarang Sasuke sedang menjelaskan dengan semangat membara dan kelancaran seperti air sungai yang jernih. ''Tapi yang paling hebat dari semuanya, tentu saja senyumnya yang membuat wajahnya jadi lebih bodoh. Singkatnya, dia cewek terbodoh dari yang terbodoh.''

Cukup. Semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

''Huweeeeeeeeeeee!''

''Aku nggak terimaaaa!''

''Sasuke jahaaaaattt!''

''Dunia ini tidak adiiiiillll!''

''Kenapa aku cantik dan pintaaaarrrr!''

''Takdir memang kejaaaaaammm!''

Teriakan dan tangisan terdengar bergaung-gaung seperti lolongan srigala.

''Kenapa tuh?'' tanya Sasuke yang bingung melihat gerombolan cewek menangis bersamaan. Naruto masih memproses apa yang didengar tadi dengan otaknya yang lemot.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya. Pandangannya menembus benda-benda dan sampai ke tempat yang jauh. Di tempat biasa, ia mengenal chakra seseorang yang dicarinya. Byakugan di-nonaktifkan dan ia tersenyum kemudian pergi ke tempat itu.

''Sasuke,'' panggilnya. Sasuke menoleh tanpa menunjukkan rasa terkejut atau senang karena kedatangannya. ''Kamu sendirian saja?''

''Tidak,'' Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya. ''Tadi Naruto datang. Kami bicara sebentar, lalu dia pergi dengan wajah linglung, katanya perlu waktu untuk berpikir.''

''Memangnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?''

''Bukan masalah besar.'' Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. ''Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa denganku?''

Hinata menunjukkan cengirannya yang menurut Sasuke merupakan senyum bodohnya. ''Kamu senang sekali. Ada apa?''

''Coba tebak.''

Sasuke berpikir. Dari gelagatnya sih harusnya ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang dibawanya. Daritadi tangannya ditaruh di belakang terus.

''Ada toko kue baru yang sudah dibuka?''

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Habis makan Cinnamon Roll?''

''Bukan.''

''Ada diskon setengah harga di tempat yang kamu suka?''

''K-kenapa daritadi kamu menebak yang ada hubungannya dengan makanan sih?''

Sasuke terkekeh sendiri melihat Hinata yang cemberut. ''Lalu kenapa?'' tanyanya setelah tawanya reda.

Hinata kembali tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ia menunjukkan barang bawaannya. ''Tadi aku menemukannya di pekarangan saat menyiram tanaman. Katanya bisa mendatangkan keberuntungan loh. Ini untukmu.'' Hinata menaruh semanggi berdaun empat yang ditemukannya di tangan Sasuke. ''Jadi Sasuke tidak akan terluka di setiap misi.''

Sasuke teringat percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi kemudian kembali tertawa sendiri. Terlalu percaya mitos, alasan tambahan dari kebodohannya. ''Kalau begitu, bukannya kamu yang lebih membutuhkannya?''

''Eh, t-tapi 'kan Sasuke yang lebih sering menjalani banyak misi berbahaya.''

''Misi apapun, tidak ada yang tidak berbahaya. Dan tidak mungkin tidak mendapat luka,'' ujar Sasuke sambil memutar-mutar daun semanggi yang diberikan Hinata. ''Jadi benda seperti ini tidak ada gunanya, bodoh.'' Sasuke menjepit hidung Hinata dengan jarinya kemudian tertawa.

Hinata mengusap hidungnya dengan sebal. ''S-Sasuke yang lebih bodoh.''

Eits, mulai melawan rupanya. ''Aku? Bodoh? Atas dasar apa kamu mengataiku begitu?''

''Ha-habisnya...'' Hinata merunduk dan memainkan jarinya. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, ia tersenyum lagi dengan senyuman khasnya yang (menurut Sasuke) terlihat bodoh. ''Habis Sasuke mau-maunya memilihku yang bodoh ini di antara banyak perempuan lain yang menyukaimu.''

Sasuke terdiam sebentar. Sadar dengan kata-kata Hinata, sudut mulutnya naik lalu ia tertawa lepas. ''Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang bisa melindungimu dari kebodohanmu.'' Kemudian ia memeluk Hinata sampai mereka berdua jatuh terbaring di atas rumput.

''Ya sudah. Ini kuterima,'' katanya sambil memperlihatkan daun semanggi itu. ''Tapi,'' ia mencium hidung Hinata lalu menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum, ''Aku yang akan jadi semanggi berdaun empatmu.''

Hinata memerah karena ciuman Sasuke dan karena kata-kata gombal yang jarang diucapkannya. Itu sampai Sasuke memencet hidungnya lagi dan berkata, ''Aku bercanda, booodooohhhh.''

Sekarang ia memerah karena malu dan sebal. ''S-Sasuke jahat! Aku benci Sasuke! Kembalikan semanggi berdaun empatku!''

''Tidak mau. Ini 'kan sudah jadi milikku.'' Sasuke hanya tertawa sambil menahan pukulan Hinata yang bertubi-tubi tanpa ada masalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, banyak orang mengeluh karena kinerja beberapa perempuan jadi menurun.

''Ino, sudah kubilang bunga bakung tidak boleh dimasukkan dalam buket selamatan. Bunga bakung itu dipakai kalau ada yang meninggal. Itu pengetahuan dasar 'kan.''

''Eeh?'' Ino memiringkan kepalanya. ''Aku sama sekali nggak tahu tuh.'' Dan perilakunya membuat ayahnya bertambah kesal.

Di lain tempat, Kakashi keheranan melihat perubahan tingkat intelejensi Sakura yang menurun drastis.

''Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana cara meracik obat penambah tenaga, ya?''

''Mana kutahu. Itu 'kan bukan bidangku.'' Guru belajar medisnya 'kan si Tsunade.

''Oh iya, ya. Hehehe...'' Sakura menjitak pelan kepalanya sendiri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Itu hanya sedikit contoh dari beberapa kasus yang dilaporkan. Kemudian wabah tersebut tidak hanya menjangkit desa Konoha, tapi juga ke desa-desa tetangga. Kebodohan menjadi sebuah tren yang sangat populer di kalangan para _kunoichi_. Naruto mengubah kamus di dalam otaknya. Mulai sekarang, ia beranggapan bahwa kebodohan merupakan hal positif yang harus dikembangkan dan dilestarikan.

Tamat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N-** Akhirnya saya kembali dengan fic SasuHina! Horeee! Udah lama banget nggak nulis pair ini, ckckck…

Tapi kenapa jadi kayak ngejelek-jelekin Hinata gini, ya? Ya udahlah, yang penting saya cinta sama dia. Perwujudan cinta itu banyak loh, hahaha. Berhubung sekarang ulang tahun Sasuke, saya publish hari ini. Padahal nggak punya rencana bikin fic buat ulang tahunnya dia. Sekalian aja laaahhh…

Ngomong-ngomong, FFn banyak berubah ya. Saya jadi pusing mau ngapa-ngapain.


End file.
